La Navidad De Los Kaulitz cap 1
by hitori-kaulitz
Summary: Los Kaulitz han sido visitados por Santa y ellos no saben por que.
1. Chapter 1

LA NAVIDAD DE LOS KAULITZ

Es una noche tranquila en Hamburgo y los gemelos kaulitz después de haber pasado una noche tranquila de celebración se encuentran descansando en casa.

El reloj marcaba ya la 1 una de la mañana y Bill se puso a mirar un viejo álbum de fotografías mientras Tom estaba recostado en la cama viendo televisión

Bill se quedo mirando una fotografía de cuando el y Tom eran pequeños y estaban sentados en las piernas de santa sonriendo alegremente; esto provoco una sonrisa en el y volteo a decirle a Tom

**- Tom recuerdas esta foto? a pasado mucho tiempo desde eso**

**-Eh ¡¡¡**

**- ****en ese tiempo si que nos gustaba la navidad hasta reías por santa**

**- pero serás claro que sonreía era santa, pero eso cambio sabes bien que santa no es real **

**- **** si si… claro pero no quita el hecho de que te veías tierno**

Pero en ese momento algo interrumpió su conversación, era un ruido extraño proveniente del techo lo que llamo su atención

**-**** que crees que sea eso?**

**- hay no ¡¡¡ … no puede ser otra vez esas stalkers enserio que ahora si las golpeo de verdad**

Tom tomo un bate que estaba a la mano y llamo a su perro y se dirigió a la puerta para averiguar que origino tal ruido, siguiéndole desde atrás Bill un poco asustado

Una vez afuera su perro comenzó a ladrar a una persona que se encontraba colgando del techo la cual parecía la figura de un hombre

**- ahora que no puede ser**** mira que es el colmo disfrazarse de santa… **

**- seguramente se trata**** de un paparazzi**

**- si, pero ya se las vera cuando baje **

**- espera¡¡¡ no será que es santa¡¡¡**( le dice Bill con gran ilusión tomando a Tom por el brazo)

**- no digas tonterías sabes bien que eso es una herramienta publicitaria solo para vender en estas fechas**

De pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido y voltearon para ver que paso y el hombre había resbalado y caído al suelo ante esto Bill se asusto y se apresuro a auxiliarlo dejando a Tom ningún otro remedio más que seguirle para cuidarlo

**- Santa, santa se encuentra**

**- jo jo si pequeño Bill me encuentro bien gracias **

**- vez Tom te dije que era santa, sabe mi nombre **(le dice bill muy emocionado con una gran sonrisa)

**- si, si el un millón de personas nos conocen recuerdas nosotros también somos parte de la mercadotecnia**

**- vamos T****om no seas tan serio desde cuando dejaste de creer en mi **(lo mira un sonriente santa)

**- mas te vale que salgas de aquí ahora mismo o llamare a la policía** (grita un exasperado Tom)

-** Tom ya déjalo en paz estoy seguro que es santa y si sigues actuando así no nos dejara nada**

**- jo , que bueno es ver que Bill sigue siendo tan bueno y que aun crea en mi**

Ante esto Tom da un gran y largo suspiro

**- Haber si dices que eres santa dime… cual fue mi ultimo regalo de navidad?**

**- pues mi querido Tom tu ultimo regalo fue una guitarra **

**- vez Tommy si es el te lo dije yo nunca me equivoco**

A lo cual no hizo más que ignóralo y voltear asía otro lado dándole la razón pesadamente

**- bueno esta bien l****e creo… pero no se supone que santa viene en reno y trineo y eso, además que hace aquí digo ya no somos unos niños ya somos todos unos hombres.**

**(Lo que Tom no sabe es que Santa esta ahí por que alguien de ellos dos a pedido un regalo, pero ahora con Santa lastimado quien entregara los regalos??) **


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTERIORMENTE….**

**- Haber si dices que eres santa dime… cual fue mi ultimo regalo de navidad?**

**- pues mi querido Tom tu ultimo regalo fue una guitarra **

**- vez tommy si es el te lo dije yo nunca me equivoco**

A lo cual no hizo más que ignóralo y voltear asía otro lado dándole la razón pesadamente

**- bueno esta bien l****e creo… pero no se supone que santa viene en reno y trineo y eso, además que hace aquí digo ya no somos unos niños ya somos todos unos hombres **

* * *

**- Hay Tom te digo eres un pesado es santa no deberías tratarlo así después de todo lo que nos dio. No le haga caso santa venga mejor pase a la casa**

Bill ayudo a santa a levantarse y se dirigió a la casa ignorando totalmente lo que dijo Tom

**- por que de pronto me sentí ignorado **(dice Tom con cara de confusión y viendo a Bill dirigirse a la casa)

Una vez en su casa Tom se sienta frente al televisor mientras Bill se dispone a atender a santa ofreciéndole galletas y un vaso de leche

**- y dígame santa por que ha venido digo tiene razón Tom ya hemos crecido**

**- Vaya hasta que alguien toma mi palabra claro si yo siempre se lo que digo** (dice volteando hacia la conversación que tenia Bill con santa)

**- jojo es que alguien en esta casa me a pedido algo y me sorprendió que lo hiciera después**** de tanto tiempo y siendo quien es ahora, así que quise hacer una excepción solo por esta vez.**

Ante esto Tom abre descomunalmente los ojos y siente un gran nerviosismo por lo dicho antes por santa

**- ohh¡¡¡**** eso me parece genial santa todavía se acuerda de nosotros **(aplaudiendo y sonriendo ante este hecho… *ya saben como cuando Bill se emociona y aplaude XD *) **pero seguramente usted se equivoca digo quien pudo haber sido solo vivimos dos personas en esta casa**

**- hay ya madura Bill¡¡¡ si querías un regalo solo me lo hubieras dicho **(le dice Tom con una actitud bien diva como cuando se hace el importante)

**- yo… ehh… pero si yo no**…**_**(fue lo único que pudo decir confundiéndose ante las palabras de Tom)

**- bueno, bueno santa y que va hacer ahora parece que se a lastimado y por lo que puedo ver aun le faltan unos regalos no es así?**(dice ahora Tom algo nervioso tratando de cambiar el tema)

- **ya se¡¡¡… santa quiere que le ayudemos?, seremos santa por una noche en lo que usted descansa **(lo dice con mucha emoción pegando brinquitos en su mismo lugar)

- **jojo vaya que entusiasta eres no basta con ser un super star ahora quieres ser santa**, **pero sabes me agrada lo acepto por hoy podrán ser santa**

**- esto me incluye no es verdad **(dando un suspiro y agachando la cabeza como gesto de resignación)

De pronto Bill se aleja rápidamente y empieza a desordenar la habitación y revolverlo todo intentado buscar algo, ante la distracción de Bill santa se dirige a Tom y le susurra algo

- **tranquilo no le diré nada, no le diré que fuiste tu **

Ante esto Tom sintió un fuerte calor en las mejillas y orejas se sentía avergonzado por lo que le acababa de decir santa. De pronto Bill apareció

-**este…disculpe… po…podria vestirme como usted para sentirme en el papel **(mira a santa algo sonrojado)

**-**** jo claro ese es el espíritu navideño **

**De la nada Bill muestra unas bolsas de regalo de las que salen una especie de pijamas o disfraces de santa y de reno**

**- Mira este será el tuyo Tommy tu serás mi querido reno **(se lo pone frente al rostro de Tom)

**- p…pero… dime de donde es que haz sacado eso?**

**- Es que te lo iba obsequiar mañana pensé que te verías muy bien con esto **

**- y dime acaso creías que yo me lo pondría **(le dice un poco indignado y apenado)

**- pues si yo se que no me dirías que no, eres mi hermano mayor **(dándole una tierna sonrisa la cual no puede evitar Tom)

- **esta bien… que me queda esto me pasa por ser el mejor hermano mayor que existe**

Después de esto los gemelos comenzaron a cambiarse para ponerse sus respectivos disfraces Bill traía el traje de santa y Tom el de Rodolfo el reno (imaginen Bill se veía así como cuando Jack se disfraza de santa super flaquito pero fashion como siempre… Jaja y Tom con sus cuernos y su nariz roja)

**- enserio es necesario esto de la nariz roja es que me pica la nariz… además creo que me quita lo sexy **

**-No al contrario te vez muy lindo**

**- Sabes Bill existe una gran diferencia entre lindo y sexy y déjame informarte que yo soy la viva imagen de lo sexy **(guiña el ojo y mueve su pircing con la lengua… Bill solo se limita a ignorarle para empezar a platicar con santa)

Y es así como comienzan a platicar sobre lo que van a hacer empiezan a recibir instrucciones de santa y todo hasta que por fin están listos y una vez afuera les surge una duda

**- disculpe santa pero en que**** nos iremos? Iremos en su trineo o como?**

**- ****Descuiden, díganme saben manejar no es así? **(ellos solo asientan) **bueno pues entonces elijan un vehículo y yo hare mi magia** (los gemelos comienzan a susurrarse algo y una vez que terminaron de hablar y señalaron el Cadillac de Tom) **esta bien entonces ese será su transporte jojo **(santa saco una bolsita con polvos brillantes y los lanzo al auto *así bien campanita*)

**- solo tienen que arrancar el auto y todo listo**

Una vez en el auto lo encienden y se percatan que empieza a levantarse sobre el pavimento llegando a una altura considerable, lo cual emociono demasiado a Bill pero perturbo por un instante a Tom ya que el era el que conducía, después de acostumbrarse Bill se asoma y le grita santa

**- gracias santa no lo**** decepcionaremos prometemos hacerlo bien nos vemos luego¡¡¡ **

Y es así como comenzaron su viaje por el cielo de esa noche tan estrellada de pronto se detienen en donde marcaba la hoja de las indicaciones…una vez en el techo de la casa buscan por donde entrar

**- que te parece si entras por la chimenea…es una buena idea tu eres delgado así que entrarías fácilmente por la chimenea…**(Suelta una risita)

**- ****si yo pensaba entrar por la ventana o bien como cualquier persona decente por la puerta**

**- pero hermanito no serias un verdadero santa si no haces lo que el hace **(no podía aguantarse la risa… sabiendo que lo que dijo era algo que Bill no podía contradecir)

Sin mas remedio Bill acepta entrar por la chimenea lo que el no sabe es que Tom no le seguiría si no que el entraría por la puerta… ya dentro de la casa Bill puede ver que Tom estaba adentro tan campante como si nada

**- pero que te crees enserio primero me haces entrar por la chimenea mientras tu lo hacías por la puerta y lo primero que haces ya que estas aquí es empezar a fisgonear lo que deberías hacer es ****ayudarme y apúrate o se nos va hacer tarde **(Tom solamente lo miraba sin prestarle gran atención)

de pronto se escucho cierto ruido que los asusto ambos voltearon para ver que hacia ese ruido y lo que vieron fue a una niña de al menos cuatro o cinco años la cual señalo a Bill y con una voz un poco baja dijo

**- tu no eres santa**

**- tu eres….eres… a si eres el niño erizo que canta automatic ¡¡¡ **

Tom al escuchar esto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Bill se sintió apenado mientras que la niña dirigió la mirada ahora a Tom y le dijo

**- y tu eres el niño que sale junto a el y usa esa ropa gigante**** que apenas y le queda **

**- decías **(ahora Bill es el que ríe mirando a Tom, el cual hace como si no hubiera escuchado)

**- ****Pero donde esta santa por que no esta aquí…que hacen ustedes aquí, que le han hecho a santa** (comienza a llorar)

**- tranquila santa se a lastimado y nos pidió ayuda mira aquí esta tu regalo tranquila **(Bill toma a la niña de su hombro hablándole con voz tierna y entregándole el regalo)

- verdad Tom que santa esta bien?

- si lo que tu digas (le dice un indiferente Tom)

La niña al escuchar esto se sintió mas tranquila y le dio una amplia sonrisa a los gemelos y puso rápidamente los regalos en el sillón y tomo de la mesita un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche

**- se las pueden dar**** a santa por favor... y le pueden dar las gracias por todo lo que me ha dado** (lo dijo con un tono muy tímido y algo sonrojada)

Esto enterneció a Tom que hasta ese momento se mantenía hermético a lo que sucedía ahí ganado el turno de habla a Bill

**- si si si…**** bueno yo se las daré a santa y Bill le dará las gracias y todo eso **

Después de esto se despiden de la niña y se retiran de esa casa para seguir repartiendo los demás obsequios en lo que resta de la noche.

**Continuara…**

Después de su primer visita los gemelos se dedican a terminar su tarea… sin embargo lo que Bill no espera es que Tom es el que ha pedido cierto obsequio a santa…


	3. Chapter 3

En el camino a la última entrega Tom comenzó a tener hambre y se le hizo fácil tomar las galletas que les dio la niña. Bill no se había dado cuenta estaba muy emocionando diciéndole lo que sentía

- **woow Tom esto de ser santa es tan fantástico ¡¡¡… recuerdas cuando la niña nos dio las…le dio las galletas a santa** ( en ese momento voltea a ver a Tom y lo descubre comiéndose las galletas) **que grosero no te comas lo que no es tuyo **(le da un golpe en el hombro)

**- que¡¡¡ tengo hambre y las galletas estaban a la mano **

**- ash olvídalo mira esa es la ultima casa y nuestra ultima entrega… fue algo largo pero terminamos, pobre santa mira que hacer esto cada año**

**- pues yo preferiría eso, trabajar mucho una vez al año y ser super famoso como el, por que eso de ser rock star y tener tantas fans es bueno… pero como que creo que empiezo a quedar sordo y empiezo a tener delirios de persecución **

**- jajaja hay Tom… Bueno pues aquí vamos¡¡¡**

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron directamente al árbol para dejar los últimos regalos…pero lo que ellos no sabían es que en la parte de arriba un miembro de la casa era despertado por la mascota…

**- ya voy ya voy…si es de madrugada solo a ti se te ocurre salir a orinar pero que le voy hacer eres mi perrito consentido** (una chica abre la puerta a un perrito que salió disparado de la habitación directo a las escaleras)

En ese momento Bill escucho un ruidito pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino cuando de pronto sintió las patitas de un perro en sus piernas

**- Oh… pero que es esto un perrito, mira Tom este perro es una lindura** (el perrito era un french poodle blanco con una cresta como la de Bill morada)

**- si ya lo creo… es**** mas creo que se parecen jajaja **

De pronto escucharon una voz que los sorprendió

**- ven, vamos ya sabes que**** eso se hace afue………eee ……… ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡ (**lo ultimo fue dicho en un grito y un cuerpo desplomado en el suelo era lo único que se veía)

**- Tom que fue eso****… creo… que la matamos**

**- ****No seas tonto Bill, solo se desmayo… pero hay que apresurarnos antes que despierte **

**- Si tienes razón haber este niño pidió un… guitar hero... mira también pidió una guitarra muy a su estilo la verdad pero me recuerda a ti **

**- Si claro ya quisieras otro como yo **

**- eso no es verdad tu eres único, pero bueno haber que mas pidió** (se pone leer la lista) **querido santa quiero un guitar hero y aun que se que no es debido por que mi hermana ya es grande quiero que le traigas un disco de Tokio Hotel autografiado es que de verdad le gustan y ella a sido una hermana muy buena**

**- Hay Tom…que tierno, es un niño muy bueno y se ve que quiere a su hermana**

**- ahora entiendo por que santa nos dejo hacer esto…solo quería nuestros autógrafos** (dice Tom refunfuñando en voz baja)

**- que dices Tom?**

**- Eh yo nada… haber como esta eso del disco? no me digas que si esta el disco?**

**- No Tom no hay disco, santa toma muy enserio eso de que los regalos son solo para los niños**

**- Eso quiere decir que eso fue todo no? Entonces ya hay que irnos antes de que despierte**

**- Si ya vamonos pero espera **(toma un cuaderno y el bolígrafo de notas junto al teléfono de la sala y comienza a escribir: TE DESEAMOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD¡¡¡ ATTE: BILL Y TOM poniendo su firma) oye Tom pon tu autógrafo aquí

**- Que pero estas loco… por que vamos hacer eso?**

**- Por que soy santa recuerdas y si lo que pidió es un autógrafo y podemos darle ese regalo pues se lo daremos no hay que defraudar al niño**

Sin mas remedio y sin poder contradecir a Bill tomo la libreta y plasmo su firma en la hoja una vez hecho esto arranco la hoja y la coloco en el árbol

**- bueno ya ahora si Bill****, podemos irnos?**

**- sip****, ya es hora de irnos**

En ese momento la chica despertó y abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Bill y a Tom en su casa, no pudo hacer nada de la impresión al ver como Bill le hacia muy tierno **shh…** con un dedo en sus labios y a Tom guiñándole el ojo al emprender la partida de su casa ( ya quisiéramos muchas que eso nos pasara en navidad jajaja)

**- Ya vez Bill te dije que nos apresuráramos la chica esa nos vio **

**- Si lo se pero posiblemente va creer que todo fue un sueño**

**- Eso espero…**

Y fue así que los gemelos subieron a la camioneta para regresar a casa, transcurrió un rato y por fin llegaron a casa

**- santa ya llegamos, donde estas****?**

Al entrar a la sala lo que pudieron notar fue unos obsequios bajo el árbol y una nota navideña entre las ramas

**- Mira Tom que crees que sea eso? Posiblemente santa lo dejo para nosotros**

**- no lo se vamos a ver de que se trata **

Tom tomo la pequeña nota del árbol mientras Bill se sentaba entusiasmado para ver los regalos bajo el árbol

**- Anda Tom apresúrate que dice la nota**

**- Haber veamos dice:**

**Bill y Tom****muchas gacias por haberme ayudado en esta noche siguen siendo los niños tan bueno****s**** que yo recuerdo por****favor sigan ****así.**

**P.D.: ****le deje un r****e****galo a cada uno **

**tambien ****deje ****el obsequio que alguien me pidio****,**** esta junto al árbo****l.** (Esto lo leyó solo para el)

**FELIZ NAVIDADA¡¡¡**

**ATTE: ****Santa Claus**

**- Mira Tom este es tuyo… y este es el mío** (dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro tarareando un villancico)

El primero en abrir su regalo fue Tom

**- ****Creo que es muy obvio que se trata de una guitarra… haber veamos de cualquier modo** (comenzó a quitare el papel y lo que descubrió fue la Guibson Jimmy Page "Number Two" Les Paul que había visto en internet) **woow estos increíble yo quería conseguir esta guitarra para la nueva gira**

**- Hay que emoción me pregunto que será mi regalo entonces? **(comenzó a abrir desenfrenadamente el obsequio, su regalo era un micrófono idéntico al que tenia de humanoid solo que este tenia Bill con mas incrustaciones)** mira Tom es otro micrófono personalizado¡¡¡ y este lleva mi nombre esta genial ¡¡¡**

**- Espera Tom ahí hay otro regalo…de quien será? **(se puso a recordar lo dicho por santa) **ahora lo recuerdo santa dijo que alguien en esta casa había pedido un regalo y que por eso llego a nuestra casa**

**- Ehh? Este… enserio dijo algo así… yo no lo recuerdo **

**- Vamos Tom el lo dijo, además yo estoy seguro de no haber mandado ninguna carta y solo vivimos los dos así que si no fui yo... lo mas posibles es que… TOM FUISTE TU ¡¡¡** (señala a Tom con una gran sonrisa)

**- Si****… esta bien lo admito fui yo que tiene de malo **(mira a Bill totalmente sonrojado)

**- No tiene nada de malo al contrario me siento muy feliz de que aun creas que santa existe claro hoy comprobamos que no es solo publicidad jajaja eso demuestra que no eres el chico rudo que siempre quieres aparentar realmente me alegra que no sea así **

**- bueno yo… es que…**

**- y dime que es lo que te a traído santa** (lo ve tiernamente señalando el ultimo obsequio)

Tom comienza a abrir el último presente y lo que vio hizo que se dibujara en Tom una gran sonrisa mientras Bill veía con curiosidad el regalo

**- pero si ese es…**

**- si lo es… es el carrito que me regalaste esa vez**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**- Tom ¡¡¡ donde estas? ****Tom ¡¡¡**

Lo único que pudo ver en ese momento Bill era un pequeño niño sentado abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando

**- TOM ¡¡¡ que te ah pasado por que lloras?**

**- Bill perdi...perdi mi carro… era mi carro favorito el que nos trajo santa antes de que se separaran mama y papa**

**- cálmate no llores por favor**

**- es que… es que lo perdí, enserio quería mucho ese carro**

**- ya tranquilo ven vamos a casa yo te daré el mío esta bien**

**- no, Bill es tuyo y es tu favorito no puedes dármelo**

**- claro que si puedo, eres mi hermano mayor y puedo dártelo por que te quiero mucho y eres el único con quien compartiría mis cosas y aunque es muy especial para mi tu eres mi único hermano y eso es mas especial que todos los juguetes en este mundo **

Tom paro de llorar y se levanto con una gran sonrisa después de haber escuchado las palabras de Bill

**- Gracias Bill, prometo que siempre cuidare mucho de el a partir de ahora será mi juguete mas valioso **

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

**- ****pero…por que pediste algo así?**

**- ****veras es ****que ****durante la ultima gira perdi el carrito ****que**** me diste**

**- yo no sabia que aun conservabas eso **(le dice Bill con una cara de confusión)

**- si es que es algo muy valioso para mi, por eso siempre lo traía conmigo por que es uno de los objetos que mas atesoro de nuestra niñez y es el mas valioso por que me lo obsequiaste a pesar de que era tu favorito** (Tom le dice esto a Bill sumamente nervioso y sonrojado sin poderle ver a los ojos)

**-**** Tom…** (Pronuncia Bill en un susurro lanzándose en un gran abrazo a su hermano) **no sabia que era algo tan importante para ti** (colocando su cabeza a un costado del cuello y el hombro de Tom)

- **pero sabes** (inclina su cabeza hacia Bill) **aunque este regalo es tan importante no se compara con el regalo mas preciado que tengo **(Bill volteo rápido a ver a Tom) **y ese eres tu **

**- tu también eres muy importante **(volviéndose a recargar en Tom)

- **pero ****sabes****… ****si te perdiera ****a****ti eso seria mi perdicion**** por eso**** prometeme ****que ****nunca nos separaremos**(de manera tierna Tom coloca su mentón en la cabeza de Bill)

**- lo prometo, siempre estaré contigo**

**- Feliz Navidad Tom **

**- Feliz Navidad Bill**

Ambos se quedaron dormidos frente al árbol de navidad con una sonrisa en el rostro y sujetando aquel carrito, después de haber pasado una larga e inolvidable noche buena.

**FIN**

**bueno espero que le gustara esta historia es el primer fic que subo, como pueden ver el final es asi super cute...jaja todo dulce por donde lo vean komo dijo mi amiga kristel y cooproductora de esta historia me causara diabetes de lo dulce que es jajaja aun asi me gusta musho imaginar que BILL Y TOM son asi de unidos en la vida real**

**bueno como decia muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta historia prometo hacer otras historias en este 2010 ok... preparense para mas jajaja**

**tambien muchas grax kristel me ayudaste musho con esta historia jaja despues de todo no quedo tan mal ... ja lo que es no tener nada que hacer , tener el espirtu navideño y pensar en los kaulitz**

**sale pss nos vemos ¡¡¡ **

** Tschüss ¡¡¡**

**frohe weihnachten und glückliches 2010 ¡¡¡**

**DANKE¡¡¡ **


End file.
